


Oneshots with Gunshots

by Somnolent



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: I added some Valentine's Day Week stuff, I'll add warnings and things like that in the notes, I'm not tagging every thing, M/M, Most of this is just me putting scout through my childhood trauma, That's fun, Valentine's Day, oneshots, there will be engiespy eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnolent/pseuds/Somnolent
Summary: This is where all of my TF2 oneshots will go. This means that fluff, angst, and smut will all be in this. There will be warnings for everything in the notes.
Relationships: Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	1. Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a placeholder chapter. I didn't put very much effort into it. Please expect better from me later.

There were usually some noises around the base at night. Sometimes Pyro would wake up and chase some kind of invisible thing in the halls. Occasionally, Medic would walk to Heavy's room and back. Typically coming back out with a goofy smile. None of it really bothered the other mercs. 

Except for this night. This night was way too noisy. 

The first person who noticed it was Spy. He kept hearing something fall over. He left his smoking room to go investigate it. He ran into Demoman, who was also a little aggravated by the noise. 

"What is going on?" Spy grumbled. Demoman shrugged his shoulders. They stood in the hallway for a moment, trying to figure out what they should do. A few doors down the hall, Engineer pops his head out.

"Anyone else hearin' that racket?" Engie yelled out as he walked to the two men in the hall. "It's comin' from Scout's room. I can't sleep with it goin' on." 

"Well, what could he possibly be doing to create such a massive amount of noise?" Spy pulled out his cigarette case, grabbing one and lighting it. 

"Sounds like he's playin' baseball in there." Engie chuckled. "I'm sure it's nothin', spook." The three chuckled briefly. Then they heard another bang on the wall followed by what sounded like Scout saying "Fuck". They exchanged glances for a second before they spoke.

"Yer sure it's nothing?" Demoman looked at Engie. 

"If I'm bein' honest, I think we should just check on him." Engineer heads towards the door. 

Sniper glances at the door as they both hear the light knock. Scout's eyes open wide and he immediately tries to push Sniper away from him. But, it was already a little too late. The door opens and the three other mercs get a full view of what was really going on.

Sniper had Scout pinned to the wall. The hickeys on Scout's collarbone were on full display. They were out of breath and sweating profusely. Thankfully, they were fully clothed. 


	2. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper & Scout are dating in secret. One morning Spy finds out about Scout's random disappearances in the evening and decides to ask him about it. All hell breaks loose once he finds out just how much they've done together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Spydad.

The sunlight beamed through the dusty windows of the camper. It hit Scout's eyes, causing him to slowly wake up. He shifts around in bed, trying to avoid the light. His eyes flutter open when he hears snoring next to him. Then he realizes where he is. There's Mundy, right next to him. He's in the camper. He slept over here after not being able to sleep in his own room. Which had been a common occurrence since they started dating. 

"Ah crap.." Jeremy whispers to himself. He immediately throws himself out of bed. Nearly breaking an ankle doing so. He grabs his red shirt and black pants, quickly putting it on. He grabs his baseball cap and puts on his shoes. Then books it out the door before Mundy could say anything. 

  
  


Scout slips his way into the base through his bedroom window. No one knew why either of the bases were even allowed to have adjustable windows. Everyone assumed it was an error on the upper management's part. He quietly sets his stuff down. Then goes to his mirror. He ruffled his hair and flattened his clothing in an effort to make it look like he woke up just moments ago. 

Scout opens the door to the hall, letting out a fake yawn that wouldn't fool most people. He stretches his body and walks outside. While heading towards the mess hall, he overhears a conversation between two mercs. It seems to be coming from the mess hall. 

"..keeps leaving the base to go somewhere." Engineer keeps his volume low as he talks to Spy. 

"I am not sure why you would be so suspicious of that. The boy usually goes outside for a jog." Spy responds, equally quiet.

"Spook, I've seen him leave with Sniper." Engie chuckled. "Hell, I've seen that boy get real close with him. Like, holdin' hands and.." Spy and Engineer turn around and look straight at Scout. Who was unaware of the fact that he had been standing in the doorway listening. 

"Hey.. fellas…" Scout froze. 

"Scout? Could you and I step outside for a little.. chat?" Spy asked. His voice sounded relatively calm, aside from the concerning tone used for the word 'chat'. His face, however, was not calm. He left the room and Scout followed. They stopped a little ways away from the mess hall. 

"Where are you going late at night?" Spy stood up straight, staring directly into Scout's eyes. Clearly, he was serious about this. 

"N-Nowhere." Scout answered. 

"Jeremy, where are you going?" Spy asked again, adding emphasis on the boy's name. Scout felt a shiver go down his spine. Spy never used his real name unless it was serious. 

"I-I.." Jeremy sighed, giving up on keeping his secret. "I'm going to Sniper's place. We.."  _ We've been dating for 6 months now? We've been fucking too? _ Was he really going to say this to someone who was essentially his only father figure? 

"We've been.. dating…" Jeremy's head sunk low, feeling afraid of what Spy might say. Instead, he was treated to a smile and a hand resting on his shoulder. 

"Thank you for telling me the truth." Spy gave a small smile, reassuring Scout that he was genuinely ok with this. "It's perfectly fine that you and Mundy are dating. As long as he doesn't hurt you or do anything sexual, it's fine with me." 

"Oh." Jeremy blushed brightly. "I-I should probably tell you this now but.." He pulled the neck of his shirt out a little to reveal a mostly faded bite mark. It was right there on his collarbone.

"We've already broken rule number 2 there…" Jeremy watched as Spy's expression went from completely calm and reassuring to absolutely livid. He turned his cloaking device on and disappeared. 

"Oh fuck."

  
  


Sniper was enjoying his second cup of coffee for the morning when he heard an aggressive knock on the door. He whipped his head around to turn to see who it was but no one appeared to be there. Then the door slammed open violently, shaking the entire camper. Spy uncloaked to reveal himself. His expression was overflowing with rage. 

"Spy? What the bloody hell is goin' on?" Sniper shouted, nearly dropping his mug. 

"You fucked Scout! What the hell is wrong with _you_!" Spy yelled. Sniper's face went white as snow. 

"W-Who told ya about that??" Sniper stepped back as Spy brought out the butterfly knife. He considered bringing out the kukri. 

"I talked to Scout and he told me all I needed to know." Spy raised his knife for a back stab motion. "I was fine with you two dating. But you fucking him? Absolutely n-" Spy fell to the ground face first, dropping the knife. Behind him was Scout with his metal baseball bat. He had hit him in the head with it. 

"S-Sorry, Mundy." Jeremy started to panic a little. "Engie got suspicious and told him about me leaving the base every night and then he asked me and he used my real name and he was so serious so I spilled the beans and now he's trying to kill you because he saw that hickey you gave me a few days ago and-" Mundy stepped over Spy's unconscious body. He set his hands on Jeremy's shoulders. 

"Hey. Hey. It's alright." Mundy pressed his forehead against the other's. He gave him a loving look.

"Ya didn't do anythin' too bad." He smiled. "Although, now we're gonna have to deal with him when he wakes up." He grabbed Jeremy's hand and started to walk back into the camper. 

"How about we just shoot him when he does? That way he'll have to get through respawn before he can yell at us." Jeremy chuckles as he climbs up the ladder to the loft bed. 

"Sounds alright." Mundy chuckled as well. They sat down on the bed, waiting for Spy to wake up. Jeremy had his pistol ready. So did Sniper, who had his rifle loaded. But they didn't worry about it at the moment. For now, it was time for flirtatious remarks and soft expressions.


	3. Saturn & Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mundy takes Jeremy outside to see the conjunction of Saturn & Jupiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight, was the conjunction of Saturn & Jupiter. The two planets could be viewed at the same time using one telescope! They were so close to each other in the sky that you could see the event with your naked eye.
> 
> So I figured I'd write about our stargazing fellas spending time watching the event. 
> 
> (Chapter written December 21st, 2020)

"Hey! Jeremy! Wake up. Ya got to see this." Mundy whispered. He was tapping his shoulder, trying to get his attention. Of course, Jeremy was a bit disoriented from just now waking up.

"S.. Snipes? Mm.. what time is it?" Jeremy asked as he unraveled the blankets around him. He stretched with his arms up above his head.

"It's 01:09." Mundy answered. Jeremy gave him a sleepy look of confusion. 

"So why did you come to get me?" This made Mundy a little nervous. Obviously, it wasn't the greatest idea to disturb his boyfriend's sleep schedule. Especially when he knew that he struggled with falling asleep at a decent hour. But he knew that this was something Jeremy would definitely want to see. 

"Saturn and Jupiter are in a conjunction." Mundy explained. "It means they're real close to each other in the night sky. This is the first time in 'bout 800 years that they've been this close." Suddenly, Jeremy's face lit up with excitement. He loved going outside and stargazing with his boyfriend. This was a pretty big celestial event too. He tossed aside his blankets and stood up.

"That sounds so freakin' cool!" He smiled. "Let's go see it."

  
  


Once they arrived at a spot with very little light pollution, Mundy parked the van and they both climbed up to the roof of the van. The two laid down on a loose blanket as they looked at the stars. 

"I can't believe you can see the planets without a telescope. They're, like, really far away." Jeremy said, still looking up at the two planets. "That's so cool!" At some point, Mundy stopped looking directly at the stars. He was looking at the reflection of the stars in Jeremy's eyes. They seemed to shimmer faintly there. Seeing the stars reflected in those blue eyes made him smile.

"Hey, Mundy?" Jeremy asked. He had a mischievous grin on his face. So that was a  _ great  _ sign. 

"Hmm?" Mundy looked over and noticed the grin. 'Oh boy..' He thought.

"Do you want to get closer together like Jupiter and Saturn?" If the sentence itself wasn't enough, then Jeremy's added suggestive tone was what sent Mundy laughing hysterically. He sat up and nearly dropped his sunglasses off his face. 

"Jeremy, I love you. But that was probably your worst flirt attempt I've ever heard from ya." 


	4. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout is in an isolated room after being caught by the BLU Spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is heavily based on my childhood trauma. If you would like to learn more about it, please check out my blog somnolent-snufkin. More people need to know about what I suffered through in Elementary School. 
> 
> More people need to know what the Intervention Room was.
> 
> TW: Isolation, depression, eating disorder, etc.

"Let me go!" Scout cried. The BLU Spy had managed to disarm him during his run to Intel. He was holding the boy's arm firmly, dragging him to who knows where. Scout could only kick and scream at this point. 

As soon as they reached a dimly lit area, Scout stopped trying to fight. He knew where this was going. He had been here before. So many times before. All he could do was prepare to have everything taken off his person and face isolation. He was held down by BLU Spy as his shoes, hat, headset, and dog tags were removed. He tried to fight when his tags were taken, but it was no use. He was already thrown into the cell. 

Scout sat in the room, hugging his knees like usual. The walls were blank and had some padding. The locked door was bulky and had one tiny window that he couldn't reach. It was tiny. It could only fit one small person. This was his hell. He had been here dozens of times before. Each were caused by a uniquely stupid choice he made during battle. Today's decision was to run towards Intel without a plan or backup. 

He was really fucking stupid. He couldn't think before he acted. Why couldn't he just follow the fucking rules like everyone else? Why couldn't he control his stupid impulses? Why couldn't he just function like everyone? He was always this way. Stupid, pathetic, impulsive, obsessive, and easy to upset. 

After a few minutes, he decided to lay down on his side. He was going to be here for a while. He might as well try to relax for a little bit. He could feel tears start to form, but they never actually fell. He remembered his current record for how long he was in here without crying: 12 minutes and 34 seconds. He remembered a lot of things about this room. Mostly what he's done to pass the time.

Scout's list of records came to mind. He thought about them all. Current record for how long he was in here? 6 days. Current record for how long he went without food? 5 days. How long without crying? 12 minutes. How long without thinking about Sniper? 2 hours and 46 minutes. How long without  _ fantasizing _ about Sniper? 3 hours and 43 minutes. 

Why did he fantasize about Sniper while he was in here? It certainly helped pass the time. But it made him even more of an emotional wreck when he did eventually leave. He used to let himself think about the Australian freely while he waited but it caused too many problems. One time when he was in the room for 3 days, he started to think about Sniper rescuing him from this place. He imagined it like a cheesy romance film. Sniper would break in, kill Spy, and then unlock the door. Scout would jump up and run towards him. Sniper would pick him up bridal style and take him away from here. They'd kiss and hide in the van for a bit. It was a fun story to think about. But then he started to feel far more emotional than he could handle in the setting he was in. He felt flustered and depressed. He made a rule to never fantasize about Sniper while in the locked room. But he broke it every time after that.

Sometimes Scout would try and remember lyrics to songs he liked to pass the time. Though it barely ever went anywhere. He couldn't remember anything anymore. The room would make his mind as blank as the walls surrounding him some days. 

Scout tried to remember how long it's been since he ate, but he couldn't recall. But based on how thin his wrists were and how weak his body felt, he hadn't eaten in days. He wasn't really hungry anymore. Because he never had food while he was in here, his metabolism was ruined. He felt full after a slice of bread. It was terrifying how no one ever noticed the physical effects this room had on him. Back at the base, no one questioned a thing when he came back. They knew he was captured and that he had returned. That was it. 

If they just knew what was happening to him, maybe they would worry. Maybe they would consider his health. Maybe they would care. Maybe they would help him. 

But nobody knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a second part/happy ending to this if enough people ask for it. I have an idea for a second part.
> 
> If you have any questions about what this is about, please ask me in the comments. I will answer them. Again, this story is heavily based on my childhood trauma. If you want to learn more about that, please check out my blog somnolent-snufkin. More people need to know about what I suffered through. More people need to know what the Intervention Room was.


	5. Tokophobia Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After experiencing an error with the respawn system, Scout ends up with something growing inside of him. This makes him vomit like mad and have crazy mood swings. Sniper tries to help relieve him of some of his misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ NOTES! VERY IMPORTANT!
> 
> So this oneshot was created because my therapist told me I should try and tackle my tokophobia using art. We had a therapy session recently and she told me that I should try to adjust myself to the concept of pregnant characters. I have terrible tokophobia and I often get queasy at the sight of pregnancy. So, it's difficult for me to handle this sort of thing.   
> I told her about We'll Keep You Safe and how that story was helping me adjust to the idea of characters being parents. So she came up with this idea.
> 
> TL;DR: Made an Mpreg oneshot to tackle my tokophobia because my therapist said to.

Scout hated this. He hated every second of this. He hated feeling like shit every morning. He hated being overly sensitive to everything. He hated being hormonal and miserable. This whole pregnancy thing was killing his confidence and emotional well-being. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to suffer it for much longer. Medic found a way to reverse whatever bizarre thing the respawn system did to his body. But it would take another week to set that up. 

Scout was stuck like this, huddled up in Sniper's camper with constant nausea and misery, for another week. He had already been through 8 weeks of this. Surely, he could handle one more week. No. Definitely not. 

Not alone, that is.

"How ya feelin'?" Sniper asked as he entered the camper. He looked at his boyfriend, who was leaning over a small plastic trash can on the floor.

"Do I have to answer?" Scout said as he wiped leftover bile off of his face. He sat up and crawled his way back to the ladder of the loft. Sniper's slight smile faded as he watched Scout wrap himself in the blankets, facing away from him. He was genuinely trying to help the runner through this, but he was beginning to find it difficult to deal with him. He loved Scout dearly, but there was only so many times he could handle his swings from "fuck off" to "I love you". 

The mood swings Scout went through were concerning, to put it lightly. During those first three weeks, he nearly killed himself and other teammates several times. One time he was in the middle of battle when the BLU Scout poked the back of his head with a bat when he wasn't looking. You could see the frustration build up in his eyes in seconds. He took out the Atomizer and brutally beat the BLU Scout until his face was nothing but a bluish black mush. It took both Sniper and Heavy to drag away from the dead BLU merc. The worst swing was during the fifth week when they finally figured out what the hell happened to his body. He spent hours crying in his room. Then destroyed his own room. And then came to Sniper's camper for the night.

That was certainly a strange evening. It's not everyday that you hear your cisgender male partner had a baby inside of him. At least Sniper was able to comfort him that evening. 

But now? Sniper had no idea if he could even touch Scout. Let alone comfort him. 

"Is.. Is there anythin' I can do?" No response. Sniper let out a sigh as he stepped towards the ladder. He climbed up and sat next to Scout. He overheard snoring next to him. The poor guy had been throwing up so much that he wore himself out. He decided it would be best to sit there and let him rest. 

At some point, Scout turned in his sleep to rest on his back. By doing this, he unraveled the blankets around him. His shirt had been pushed up a little when he shifted. His belly was left exposed. Now, there wasn't much of a bump there. But it was certainly noticeable due to his body being that of a 24 year old cisgender male who was lacking most of the organs necessary to carry a child. The respawn system's error only gave him some of the parts. 

Sniper was quick to notice this. He wondered if rubbing the area around there would provide some relief. He stared at the spot while he thought about whether or not he should touch it. He decided to place a hand on Scout's belly. There was some silence before Scout made a few soft noises. He started to move a little as he woke up. Sniper quickly removed his hand.

"Mmm.." Scout sat up and stretched. "You just couldn't help yourself, huh?" He pulled his shirt back down. 

"Sorry. I thought it'd be nice." Sniper looked away and blushed. Scout saw that he was embarrassed. He did like his hand touching his belly. It felt warm and comforting. Now he had an idea. He sat down with his back against the wall and beckoned Sniper to come sit with him. Sniper followed, and was surprised to see Scout lay comfortably in his lap. With Scout's head against his chest, Sniper relaxed knowing that he was calmer now. 

"The belly rubs weren't annoyin' or anythin' like that. I liked them." Scout absent-mindedly placed a hand on his belly as he spoke. "Made me feel a lot better, really." Sniper placed his hands where Scout's were. His warm hands brought a welcoming heat to the cold area. It felt like he had a nice homemade soup after spending days eating sugary garbage. It was satisfying. Scout loosened up, allowing himself to relax. 

"Thank you.." Scout smiled and Sniper responded with a soft laugh. "What? What are you laughin' at?" 

"Sorry 'bout that. You're just so cute like this." Sniper snickered. "Layin' here in my lap and havin' me rub your belly." Scout blushed brightly and made a short frustrated grunt.

"Snipes!" Scout rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't take your hands off here. It's really helping." He set his hands down and let Sniper do his thing. They sat there like this for a good 30 minutes. The atmosphere around them felt soft and loving. Aside from the occasional horny moan or annoyed complaint from Scout, they remained quiet. The two fell asleep after a little while. 

It was moments like these that kept Scout going.


	6. Scout in a Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout is shrunk down to the size of an apple. The enemy Sniper takes advantage of this, putting him in a jar. But after Scout tries to insult the sniper, things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first actual smut I upload is fetish fuel. Great.  
> Trust me, you will not see this level of fetish after I upload the Engie and Spy feeder oneshot unless it is requested specifically.
> 
> TW: This classifies as vore. So... be warned.

Scout wasn't sure how he got here. First, he was respawning. Next, he was running from giant mercs. Now he was stuck here, in a jar, which was sitting on a table in the enemy Sniper's van. The aussie hadn't really said much to him since he was brought back to the van. Scout didn't appreciate being locked up and ignored. 

"Hey, dumbass! Let me out already!" Scout shouted, hoping the air holes in the lid above him would let his voice be heard. But when he got no response, he resorted to screaming and banging on the glass. The jar started to move a little. So he kept going, hoping he could push the jar off the table and run free. This made the RED Sniper listen, however. He quickly turned around and caught the jar before it fell.

"Sorry, lil' gremlin. You ain't leavin' yet." Sniper grinned as he held the jar close to his face. "You're mine for a while." 

"Great. Now I'll be in your  _ jack off _ jar for a week." BLU Scout pouted. He crossed his arms and sat down. Sniper looked disgusted for a brief moment. He set the jar down again, turning around as he thought of a deliciously dirty idea. He turned back to look at the boy in blue. 

"Ya know.." Sniper said as he grinned, holding the jar close to his face. "I don't have a 'jack off' jar. But if ya really wannit, I can turn this into one." Scout looked up at him in flustered horror. He hated how much his cheeks burned with blush when the idea came to mind. He liked the idea. Maybe a little too much. 

"Looks like you want that." Sniper chuckled in that low rough voice that made Scout's insides quiver. He tried to stand up to deny it, but when he felt his pants become tighter, he sat back down. Then the reality of the situation hit him. He was completely at the mercy of the sniper. There was nothing he could do to stop the man. 

"Alright, ya lil' bugger." Sniper twisted the lid open, sticking his fingers inside. "Ya might wanna take your clothes off. It'll get messy real quick." Scout did everything he could to avoid Sniper's fingers. He didn't want to get caught in those messy hands. Sniper accidentally pressed his index finger against Scout's crotch. Which elicited a loud but short moan from the BLU. 

The RED Sniper continued pressing that area, watching as the boy practically unraveled right in front of him. Scout was breathing heavily and blushing, legs going limp as the pressure was increased. He bit his lip trying to not make noises, but it failed. He let out a very high pitch moan as he came. 

"Now look at ya.." Sniper chuckled. "You're such a mess. Ya don't really have a choice now, do ya?" Scout sighed and nodded. He was right. He had to take his clothes off now. The runner hesitantly stripped himself of the cum-stained clothing he was wearing. He set them down at his side. He took off his shoes, placing those on top of the clothes. 

"There we go.." Sniper teased. There was a sound of something unzipping followed by the jar lid turning and next thing Scout knows, there's a dick above him. He hears groaning and grumbling from Sniper as he wraps his hand around his cock. He starts pumping and Scout looks away. He felt so embarrassed to be in this situation. 

Suddenly, the jar shifted a little and Scout dropped to his knees. He sat with his legs in the shape of a 'w', looking up at the man's throbbing cock. Pre-cum leaked from the slit; it dribbled down onto Scout's face. He wiped it off his cheeks but more came to replace it. Sniper's groaning and moaning get louder. He mumbled curses under his breath. He was getting quite close. 

"You like havin' ya face covered with my cum, huh?" Sniper grinned. "I'll make you covered innit. Gonna be drowning in it." His pumping went faster and faster until he eventually let out a loud moan signaling his release. The poor little Scout was absolutely covered in hot cum. The sticky substance was in his hair, his mouth, and all over his body. The heat from his cheeks did not mix well with it. 

Before Sniper closed the lid of the jar, he picked up Scout. He held him by the foot and brought him close to his face. He was hanging upside down, but he could see every bit of the mischievous grin the aussie had. Sniper opened his mouth to reveal his teeth. He licked his canines seductively, trying to get a little message across. 

"When ya turn back to your regular size, I wanna mark you in anotha way. I wanna make sure everyone knows that you are  _ mine _ ." Sniper spoke with that same low growly tone that made Scout so aroused. He melted in Sniper's grip. He knew what he meant by 'marking'. He loved being bitten and given hickeys. 

But what he didn't love was waking up in a cold sweat after thinking he had been swallowed whole by the enemy Sniper. Apparently, it was all a dream. All was back to normal. He was no longer the height of an apple. He was wearing his tank top and shorts. He wasn't covered in Sniper's cum, but he was covered in his own. 

What a bizarre dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to request some smut or have any good smut ideas, let me know. I like smut.


	7. Medicine Cabinet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout discovers a side effect of taking two sleep meds at the same time and decides to use it to his advantage. It ends horribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: DRUGS, NEAR-OVERDOSE, ANXIETY, MEDICAL STUFF
> 
> Yes, this is based off of an experience of mine. But it's very exaggerated.

"I'm sorry, herr Scout. But I cannot give you both hydroxyzine and benedyrl in the same evening. It can have terrible side effects. We cannot have you incapable of thinking properly or remembering things."

That's where this all started. For the past few weeks, Scout had been sneaking into Medic's infirmary and grabbing the sleeping meds pill by pill while no one was watching. He wanted to forget things. He wanted to forget his embarrassing moments in front of Sniper. He wanted to forget the harsh insults Spy directed at him. He wanted to forget his flustered thoughts about Sniper. He wanted to forget the memories that often caused him to stop in the middle of battle just to cry. 

For a while, he succeeded in his plans. Every time he did something stupid, he would sneak into the infirmary late at night, steal two pills from the benedryl bottle and one pill from the hydroxyzine bottle. Then he would sneak out of the room, back to his bedroom. Where he would swallow down the pills with Bonk!, lay in his bed, and watch as his problems faded into that blurry bliss that was the euphoria coming from the drug combination. It wasn't hurting him since they were those drugs that everyone else talked about. It's not like he was doing cocaine or heroin. Right?

Wrong. Very wrong.

The problems started to rise when he had done this every day for an entire week. Scout began to notice that his ability to remember where things were in the base started to fade. He couldn't recall which door was the mess hall door and which door was his bedroom door. He couldn't remember which exits were where. He couldn't even remember the layout of his own bedroom at times. It only became worse when he went out into battle. Scout  _ relied _ on knowing the layout of the battlefields. He had to know where he was in the field otherwise he would get lost and run around needlessly. 

The next week, Scout started to behave differently in front of others. He started to lose what little filter he had left. His voice sounded tired and monotone. He stopped wearing his hat to places and once even forgot his dog tags. Others picked up on this weird behavior pretty quickly. Though, they kept it on the back burner in their minds.

After roughly a month of taking the pills, Scout started to shut down in battle. When his teammates asked him to do something, he would not be able to process the words coming in through the earpiece. He tried to follow their directions, but would end up getting lost no matter what. This led to Spy poking fun at him. Which furthered the cycle of embarrassment, pills, and braindead behavior. Everyone aside from Soldier and Scout himself had noticed this getting worse. But no one bothered to actually take action until today.

Scout stepped into the mess hall. He wobbled towards the fridge. He had a stupid grin on his face, his eyelids were droopy, and his hands were shaky. He opened the fridge door, grabbed a can of Bonk!, pressed the tab in, and took a sip. Then, as he was leaving, Scout fell forward onto his knees. Then his upper body dropped forward. The hand that held the can tried to move to catch his fall. But it ended up laying above his head when he fell. The sickly sweet purple liquid spilled out of the can as it rolled across the floor when he let go of it. 

Everyone's talking halted when Scout collapsed. Medic and Spy stood up immediately, rushing to his side. Sniper stood up as well, but kept his distance. Spy picked up the soda can and investigated it for any suspicious substance. Though he couldn't see or smell anything.

"The soda doesn't seem to be altered in any way." Spy said, setting the can back down. 

"He's not showing any physical signs of severe dehydration." Medic said. "Or fowl play, from vhat you told me." The two looked at each other for a moment. They were obviously concerned about Scout now. 

"Herr Sniper, could you help us bring him to the infirmary?" Medic shouted towards the man standing behind them. The other raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why me? What about one of the bigger blokes standin' right he-" Sniper was interrupted by Medic.

"Because you are standing nearby so it's convenient." Medic argued. "Just pick the boy up, ok?  _ Dummkopf _ ." 

The three of them brought Scout to the infirmary. Medic immediately grabbed his supplies to do a blood test. Spy and Sniper simply stood on standby, discussing what could be going on. 

"The kid's been doin' terribly on the field. He's always tryin' to do somethin' that we ask him to do, and then he just walks away. Like he can't hear us." Sniper mentioned. 

"Scout has always been easily distracted. But this seems to be far worse. It is concerning, to say the least." Spy pulled out a cigarette from his metal case, lighting it, and blowing smoke out. Medic looked up from the area he was drawing blood from, giving Spy a glare.

"You cannot smoke in the infirmary." Medic reminded him, aggressively. Spy rolled his eyes and put out the cigarette with his foot since there was no ashtray around. 

"You were sayin'?" Sniper looked back at Spy.

"While I haven't seen the boy for longer than two years, I do know that he has always been hyperactive and has a short attention span." Spy continued. "This, however, seems completely different. His lack of energy  _ frightens _ me. It's not like him to be falling asleep in the middle of battle." Snipes nodded, but before he could say anything, Medic started talking again. He was looking through a medical cabinet labelled "medication, testing supplies, IV supplies".

"Wo ist es hin-" Medic grabbed a pill bottle from the cabinet, showing the other two the bottle. "HALF OF THE HYDROXYZINE PILLS ARE GONE?!" Medic panicked; he knew something had to be connected here. Spy and Sniper just looked at him, confused.

"Scout asked for sleeping meds one evening about a month ago. After I handed him a single dose of benedryl, he came back twenty minutes later asking if he could take the other sleeping medication I offered him as well since the benedryl was not doing very much for him." Medic paced around the room as he spoke rapidly. "I told him that taking both hydroxyzine and benedyrl in the same evening had terrible side effects."

"Such as?" Spy asked.

"Memory loss, lack of processing, and difficulty staying awake are the bigger effects." Medic explained. Sniper's eyes widened for a moment. He realized something that explained quite a bit of the situation. 

"Scout said somethin' to me a few weeks ago about havin' some kind of feelin' that 'took away' all of his problems. He then told me that he doesn't have to think about me when it happens." Sniper was still trying to understand the situation as a whole, which left him to form broken sentences out of the things Scout said. "For a while, he seemed bothered by me. He didn't sit by me for longer than five minutes. And when he did, he got all flustered and uncomfortable. But now, he sits near me and runs his mouth. But nothin' he says makes sense." 

"Perhaps he is purposely trying to forget things through these meds?" Spy added. Then it hit them. Scout was drugging himself without anyone knowing. All so he could forget all the things he had done and the things that happened to him. The three of them looked at each other with genuinely worried expressions. 

  
  


Scout opened his eyes to see that he was in the infirmary. He looked around, wondering what happened. He saw Sniper and Spy sitting in chairs nearby. Sniper appeared to be asleep and Spy was reading a book. Oh god.. Sniper was here? He had to get out of here before he embarrassed himself again. He tried to stand up, but he found himself almost falling in the process. Spy quickly noticed and shut his book with a clap. He stood up and tossed the book at Sniper. Who woke up with a snort. 

"Scout!" Spy shouted. "Stay in the bed." He set his hand on the other's shoulder and pointed back at the bed. Medic came into the room with a neutral expression. But once he saw Scout awake, that neutral expression changed into an angry one. Scout watched as Medic walked to his desk, set his clipboard down, and stepped towards the medicine cabinet. Which now had a lock on it? Oh. Oh no..

"Scout." Medic's voice was firm and cold. "Why vhere you stealing hydroxyzine from the medicine cabinet?" He picked up the small bottle; Scout didn't realize it was half way empty now. Did he really take that many? 

"I.. wasn't?" Scout knew it was a terrible idea to lie. But he tried it anyway, because of course he did.

"You are lying, Scout. I know you are. A month ago, this bottle was full." Medic stepped closer to the bed. "Now, why vhere you taking it?" 

"I.. I liked not havin' to feel things… I guess." Scout mumbled. "I did a lot of stupid shit in front of somebody I like and when you told me that it would make me forget things I just.. I just had to try it once. Then I just.. kept doing it." 

"Well, that answers my question." Sniper said. Scout's face was dusted with blush just briefly. He knew now. Sniper  _ absolutely _ knew about his feelings now. There was no taking that one back.

"Thank you for telling the truth, herr Scout. I will be putting you in rehab for a little while and…"

Boy, he fucked up.


	8. Valentine's Day Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Day 2 of Valentine's Day Week 2021!   
> Day 2: Flowers/Gift/Chocolates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social anxious snipes
> 
> Also, I wrote these in one day so some of them might be a bit shit.

Mundy sat at the table in his camper, staring at the thing he purchased. It sat on the table, staring him back. He was trying to find Scout a gift since Valentine's Day was arriving soon. So, he went into town with Dell to see if there was anything he might like. They ended up at a gas station at some point during their trip and Mundy looked at the little trinkets and keychains sitting in the souvenirs aisle. Most of them were things from New Mexico or Arizona. A few world themed items were there as well. He spotted a small shelf labeled "Foreign Country Souvenirs". On there, there was a blue police box, a key chain with the Union Jack on it, and a small koala bear with a generic 'Australian' hat holding a red heart. It was a plush toy, about the size of a can of soda. 

And now it was here, in his home, sitting on the table, staring at him dead in the eye with a smile. Mundy wasn't sure whether or not he should give this goofy thing to Jeremy. He was a tough guy to please sometimes. But he seemed to appreciate the things Mundy did for him. But he still didn't want to disappoint him. 

"Ohh.." Mundy sighed, sinking back into his seat. "Why did I buy this.." He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. He looked at the koala again. It was still staring at him. 

"Don't look at me like that." Mundy crossed his arms. He shifted his legs a little and the table wobbled. The koala fell over with a squeak. He stood up from his seat, sighing. Mundy grabbed a box from the kitchen. It was originally for the coffee filters he had but he figured it could be reused for something else. He picked up the plush and stuffed it in the box. 

Valentine's Day came way sooner than Mundy had expected. The two had planned to be in the camper for the evening. Jeremy had specifically requested to be here at the camper instead of his room because.. well, Mundy actually wasn't sure. Though, he assumed it was for noise reasons. 

"Hey, Snipes? Where did you put the Bonk! I left in here?" Jeremy asked, poking through the mini-fridge. 

"You drank it all, Roo." Mundy said, sitting at the table. Jeremy shrugged and sat back down at the table. He paused to give a little peck on the cheek while he sat down. The two sat there for a moment.

"I uhh.. have a Valentine's Day gift for ya." Mundy set the little box on the table. "It's not a lot. But it's somethin'." The box had newspaper neatly wrapped around it and a little thin string tied into a bow on the side. Jeremy looked at it with excitement. He probably mistaked it for something better. But Mundy didn't know for sure. 

Jeremy unwrapped the gift with a big smile on his face. He kicked his legs and the table shook slightly with each kick. When he lifted the two bits of cardboard covering the opening, he continued to smile. He picked up the little koala plush and stared at it for a moment. 

"If ya don't like it, I-" Mundy stopped when Jeremy hugged the little plush. "..you like it?" 

"Of course! Isn't it adorable? It's a lil' itty bitty thingie with a heart." Jeremy jokingly nuzzled the plush. "And it's got a hat like yours!" He giggled a little while Mundy nervously chuckled. He thought that Jeremy would be really disappointed. But who knew the runner liked tiny cute things? 


	9. Roses & Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another one for the Valentine's Day Week.   
> Day 3: Cross-faction
> 
> Spy drops off something with his Sentry Sapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again another one I wrote in a day

The battle traveled along with the bomb cart during a payload. Which gave Engineer these quiet moments where he could just relax with some beers and have a few sentries aimed at BLU team members trying to go near RED spawn. He typically had a dispenser there as well. His teammates would respawn, run past him, and head right back into battle. 

Though there were times where his entire set up would be destroyed by a particularly sneaky Spy he knew all too well. The frenchman would slide in with his invisibility cloak, sap his sentries, and head out. Sometimes he would even tease the southerner with a phrase or two in french and blow a kiss in his direction. Before running off into the distance, of course. 

Today's little display was probably the best Engie had seen so far. Engineer heard the sentry stationed in front of the base doors be electrified and shut down. He quickly sat up from his metal chair, going over to investigate it.

"Spy is sappin' my sentry!" Engineer shouted. Then he heard the dispenser behind him shut down. He turned around to fix the dispenser, removing the sapper and fixing it. Then he heard something drop to the floor near the failed sentry. Engineer ran back to the sentry, seeing something he certainly didn't expect. There was a small bouquet of roses and a card. Did Spy leave this here? Obviously, he did since no one else was around. It seems like him to leave such a romantic gift too. Engineer picked up the roses and opened the card. 

" _ For you, Abeille. _ " 

Engineer felt something wrap around him. Like someone was hugging him from behind. He blushed once he smelled that overwhelming cigarette scent. He saw the arms around him uncloak and there he was. 

"Hi, Spook." Dell smiled. "You know you shouldn't've been so open 'bout your love for me out here. Don't want to get caught, do you?" Spy chuckled softly. He nuzzled the nape of his neck and pressed soft kisses. Dell started to giggle a little. 

"Spy! I'm ticklish there!!" Dell laughed. "Stop that! We're gonna get caught!" His remarks were playful, but it was true. They were going to get caught if they kept going. 

"I'm aware." Spy grinned. He continued to leave little kisses on his lover's face and neck. Dell continued to laugh and giggle. Though all of that was immediately halted when they heard a few noises coming from the spawn room. 

"GET GOIN'!!" Demoman yelled. 

"LAST ONE ALIVE, LOCK THE DOOR!" Soldier screamed. 

" _ Spy! Run! _ " Dell whispered. " _ I'll meet you in my workshop tonight, alright? _ " Spy nodded, turning on his invisibility cloak. He ran as fast as possible.

Engineer made a mental note to buy Spy some chocolates.


End file.
